turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Hitler's War
Oh good, another July book. Turtle Fan 02:56, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :What's wrong with that? TR 05:19, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::Nothing. I'd be disappointed if there weren't another straight(ish) AH coming out in July. There has been for as long as I've been reading HT and I would definitely feel the lack. With MwIH being a standalone I was afraid we'd be living year-to-year to see if we were getting anything. Turtle Fan 23:54, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry, I read your post as sarcastic for some reason or other. TR 23:57, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Eh, no harm done. Turtle Fan 00:26, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Cover at Del Rey Here http://www.randomhouse.com/delrey/catalog/display.pperl?isbn=9780345491824. Of course, those geniuses at Del Rey have their "enlarge picture" function set so that the larger picture opens in a new window for literally 5 seconds before automatically closing. I opened it up in another window, and when it asked me I wanted to close, I said no, and am now looking at it.... Quoth the cover copy--"If Neville Chamberlain hadn't appeased the Nazis, would the Allies still have won World War II?" I feel somewhat nervous now. The only thing the keeps from feeling flat out disappointed is the knowledge that Del Rey's cover copy has been barely relevant to the actual contents of the text. TR 23:48, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :Well that's a stupid question. They're talking about appeasement as though it were an integral part of our strategy instead of an all-time great diplomatic blunder that jeopardized the cause right off the bat. Might as well ask "Could Babe Ruth still have hit the called-shot home run if he hadn't already taken two called strikes?" :The cover sucks artistically, too. What the hell has a Leatherman knife got to do with anything? Well, that's Del Rey for you, I guess. I wouldn't worry about it. :Incidentally, other Del Rey books I've seen tend to have decent covers. Maybe they really are feuding with HT, and rehearse their hostility by giving him deliberately bad dust jackets. Turtle Fan 03:38, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::That's a Leatherman knife? Jelay14 04:52, 16 January 2009 (UTC) I didn't bother enlarging the picture. Just took a glance and came back here. Turtle Fan 19:13, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :::I thought it was an SS dagger. (Based on what might be an erroneous belief that the SS carried daggers as part of their uniform.) TR 15:43, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I figured it was the SS dagger that one got at the midnight torch-lit ceremony when officially made a member. That or a Hitlerjugend dagger. Jelay14 23:04, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :::::It has the symbol of the SS on it. :::::That having been said, TF's point still somewhat valid--unless the SS does something big and dramatic, having that particular blade in the Sudetenland is kind of odd. TR 23:38, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :^''That'' being said, I find it odd that I had experienced the same problem as TR on Del Rey's site for years - until yesterday, when I clicked on it and the pop-up stayed up! Jelay14 00:44, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::Say what? Mother fucker. TR 02:27, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Bonardo Someone suggested, probably jokingly, that this could be the set-up series to In the presence of Mine enemies. Jelay14 21:13, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :I find that somewhat hard to imagine. It's conceivable, if Hitler beat the shit out of Britain and France for trying to stop him from retaking territory that had been Germany's before WWI, that US public opinion will be too heavily in favor of "Serves them right for trying to enforce such an unfair treaty" for the anti-Nazi contingent of the government to do anything; but unlikely. If Hitler is content to stay in areas that were his before Versailles, it could happen, but as soon as he moves into Allied countries that were never German and makes it clear he's there to stay, he becomes an enemy. And he'd need to do the latter, without offending the US, to get into the same timeline as a certain novel that was written by turning Lenin's Tomb into a mad lib. Turtle Fan 23:10, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Quote Just noticed this gem on the book's page, from Del Rey: "Alternate history master Harry Turtledove sets his sights on one of the most fascinating periods in history—World War II." Ooh, wow. How very exciting. Finally--a WWII AH by Turtledove! He's never done one before, you know. Turtle Fan 23:13, 8 February 2009 (UTC)